A Matter of Perception
by Yee Mun
Summary: OneShot Lime:KarinKarika and a splash of Lemon:KazuneMicchi Karin has just come to terms with her sexuality and lucky her, Karika's just come back from University for the summer! Will she be able to over come her fears and tell Karika... see inside


Disclaimer: I don't own Kamichama Karin

Summary: OneShot Lime Karin/Kirika and a splash of Kazune/Micchi Karin has just come to terms with her sexuality and lucky her, Kirika's just come back from University for the summer! Will she be able to over come her fears and tell Kirika just how she feels about her, or will Kirika have to make the first move?

A/N: This is for my good friend Lena for Christmas! Hope you guys like it, it's my first try at Kamichama Karin, so hopefully I got all the characters right... THIS IS AN EDITED RE POST

**A Matter of Perception**

I guess it has always been this way, I just never wanted to admit it. I mean, I never really liked Kazune-kun, okay that's a big lie, but honestly, he's been the only guy to catch my attention. Of course, there was Kirika-sempai, but then again, she turned out to be... well a she. It would have been a lie to say that I stopped liking her when I found out. Actually, I liked her even more.

Not that I admitted it to myself at the time. I just dug myself a nice hole to hide my feelings in and started to look to Kazune-kun. He was my distraction, I hadn't really liked him before, but he grew on me. I gave up on him, though, the day I walked in on him and someone else. That had been the breaking of my dam.

It was a hot summer day and I was bored. Himeka-chan was out in the garden and Kazune-kun was no where to be found. So I had a choice, help Himeka-chan in the blistering sun or go bug the hell out of Kazune-kun. Naturally, I went in search of Kazune-kun.

That was my first mistake.

I should have known better when I couldn't find him in his normal spots. He wasn't in the library, his private study, the kitchen, or his bed room. I even went out into the dojo to look for him, and if you know me at all, you'd known that I wouldn't step within a ten feet radius of that place unless I needed to!

I stopped looking then. The only right thing I did all that day.

Of course, when Himeka-chan called to me asking if I wanted to help her weed the garden, I started to look for Kazune-kun again.

Could that be considered my second mistake?

Since I couldn't find Kazune-kun in his normal places, I had to think really hard about where the hell he could be! I combed through all of the rooms that the three of us actually used. When I couldn't find him, I started to look in the unused rooms.

I'm at the third mistake now, huh?

By the time I made it to the last room that I hadn't looked in, it was nearing four o'clock. I had never realized how big the house was! I was standing in front of an ill-used bathroom when I noticed that the light was on. Jackpot! So of course I opened the door.

My last and largest mistake.

I gently knocked, but no one answered. I could hear little noises and they sounded like moans. It was so muffled though, that it had sounded like the person was in pain. I didn't want to startle Kazune-kun, if he was hurt, the last thing he needed was for me to go running in, scaring him, and possibly injuring him further. I opened the door and the first thing I noticed was the light was coming form a dozen candles scattered around the room. The room smelled like vanilla and lavender, probably from the candles, and sex? The main fixture of the room, however, was the huge bathtub that currently held two extremely horny boys by the names of Kazune-kun and ? Well the moans coming from them certainly weren't from pain, and if they were, it was most definitely the good kind. From my position at the door, I could make out the back of Kazune-kun's head while Micchi-san fucked him into the bathtub wall. Micchi-san had caught my eye and I froze up. Silently he winked and nodded towards me clearly saying "I'm not going to tell him, but get out."

I ran out of that room as fast and as quietly as I could. I was in such a state for shock, I couldn't look Kazune-kun in the eyes for days.

That was the day that I realized I didn't like Kazune-kun like I thought I had. He was my cover up for the real feelings in my heart. I also realized that if Kazune-kun liked guys, why couldn't I like girls? All of the doubts that I had had and all of the feelings I had buried in denial, no not the river in Egypt, were starting to resurface. I like girls.

So here I am, knowing now that I like girls and it's summer time! Great! Summer time, where the only girl around is Himeka-chan and I mean ew! I mean I like Himeka-chan and all but not like that. She's like a sister to me and- just ew! So here I am, no longer pretending to crush on Kazune-kun or Micchi-san (like I said, I was pretending, like I care if you're doubting me!) and being horny and needy. Just abso-fucking-lutly brilliant!

"Karin-chan! Someone's at the door for you!" I hear Himeka-chan call.

"Who is it?" I ask, I really don't want to see anyone, I'm much more content in wallowing in self pity.

"It's a surprise, just get out here!" I here her squeal in excitement.

With a sigh I drag my butt off my bed and sluggishly make my way to the front door. And much to my surprise, Kirika-sempai is standing in front of me. She looks older, which isn't a surprise. I haven't seen her in at least a year. She's been at university and all so we haven't been able to hang out. The last time I saw her, her hair was still short, but it's managed to grow out and now it's just under her shoulders. It looks better longer and the waves add a nice frame to her face. I think I've stopped breathing. I'm not sure I can remember how to. She's just that beautiful. Since when have I become so corny?

"Hey Karin-chan! I figured I'd stop by to say hi."

"Hi." I say weakly. Why did I have to find out that I really do like her? Now it's going to be all awkward.

"Come one in." Himeka-chan says giving me an odd look. I've never told her, but I swear that that girl knows much to much for her own good.

"I don't think I'll stay for long, I don't want to impose, I just wanted to let you know that I'm home for the next three weeks." Kirika-sempai says in a way that is so cute. I just want to give her a huge kiss and tell her so.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Himeka-chan asks breaking my train of thought.

"Sure, thank you."

And thus we're left alone. I'm starting to feel self conscious. My hair has long since been tied in high pigtails and is now pulled up in a high ponytail in a failed attempt to get it out of my way. I'm waring a baby pink tank top that hugs my body in a snug fit. My jean shorts are really short, perfectly showing off my not to big not to small butt and showcasing my long athletically built legs. In short I look-

"Beautiful." Kirika-sempai says and my eyes shot up to lock with her's.

"Huh?" I ask completely thrown off.

"You look beautiful." She says giving me a kind smile. I must have been fidgeting because there's a hint of reassurance behind her smile.

"Oh, thank you." I say blushing.

"So how have you been?" She asks in a very casual way that makes my heart sink slightly.

"I've been pretty good, summer homework is a drag, but the summer has been great!" I try to act as happy as I can. I don't want her realize that my summer has been crap because all I can do is think about her. And now that she's hear, I don't have the guts to tell her how I feel. _Pathetic_.

"That's good. I've been away with some friends at a hot spring. We left right from the University and I just got back. It's too bad I have to go back to the University in three weeks. I feel like that's hardly enough time for us to catch up." I give her a small nod. I'm too busy picturing Kirika-sempai naked in a hot spring.

The silence is awkward and I'm saved from questioning when Himeka-chan walks back into the room baring a tray of cold drinks. Kirika-sempai and I both notice that there are two more cups than people in the room. We both give her an odd look, but our question is answered when Micchi-san and Kazune-kun waltz into the room. Well Micchi-san is the one waltzing, Kazune-kun look's like a dog with it's tail in between it's legs being dragged by an over enthusiastic owner. Remembering that Micchi-san is the seme, the analogy put rather disturbing images into me mind.

"Good afternoon all!" Micchi-san calls and drops his butt into one of the many overstuffed armchairs around the short table that holds our drinks. He pulls Kazune-kun onto his lap, making Kazune-kun look even more uncomfortable.

"I didn't know you two were together." Kirika-sempai exclaims and I can't help but laugh when Kazune-kun's scowl only grows.

"With the way Micchi-san parades around, I think you're the only one in the whole town who doesn't know." I say rolling my eyes at the two boys.

"Well I have been away a while." Kirika-sempai says with a fake contemplative look crossing her beautiful features.

We sit and talk like this for a while. At some point, Kazune-kun lightens up, which only welcomes more teasing from Kirika-sempai and myself. The atmosphere is light but of course it can't last for too long.

"Well I'm going to start dinner, Nishikiori-san, Kirika-sempai, are you staying for dinner?" Himeka-chan asks as she stands and takes our empty cups away.

"Kazune-kun and I are going out for dinner tonight." Micchi-san says, nudging Kazune-kun to stand before he too could stand up.

"Oh okay." Himeka-chan says and the disappointment is clear in her face.

"I'll stay for dinner, if it's not too much trouble." Kirika-sempai says and Himeka-chan's face lights up.

"Oh it's no trouble at all!" She says and she quickly goes to the kitchen to start dinner. Kirika-sempai always know what to do or say to make everyone happy and make situations better. I just wish she would help me make everything better.

"Would you like some help?"

"Oh no! You're a guest!" Himeka-chan insists as Micchi-san and Kazune-kun make their customary noisy exit.

I don't know how, but somehow I find myself in my room with Kirika-sempai, alone. I'm not quite sure if this is good or bad. A part of me is screaming to just jump on her and smother her in kisses, the other part of me is fighting against that. And it's losing horribly.

"Karin-chan, are you okay? You've been acting strangely ever since I got here. Have I done something?" She's sitting on my bed, it's perfect. I could just push her down and-

"I'm okay, it's nothing. I'm just... I don't know." I let myself give her a soft laugh.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." She's so cute when she's worried. Her bottom lip is sticking out just a bit, what I wouldn't give to just lean over right now and nibble it.

"Well then, what would you like to do before dinner?"

"Kiss you." I say and my eyes go wide. I didn't mean to say that out loud! Oh crap!

Kirika-sempai is giving me an odd look and I think she's trying to process what I just said. I'm on my feet pacing back and forth in front of her.

"Karin-chan, stop. You're making me dizzy!" Kirika-sempai laughs softly. Oh Great, she thinks my state of panic is funny! "Come over here." Her arms are open to me and I'm starting to feel all warm and fuzzy just thinking about being in her arms. I slowly walk to her until I'm in her arms and she's pulled me into her lap. I let out a small sigh of happiness. I like it right here. "Do you want to kiss me like this?" Kirika-sempai asks, lifting my chin so we can look into each other's eyes.

I think I've died and gone to heaven. Her lips are so soft on mine and I don't think I ever want this moment to end. Our lust builds and our pulses quicken. I can feel her tongue pressing on my lips, asking for entrance. Eagerly I open my mouth to her. Her tongue is wet and warm against my own. Tentatively I brush my tongue over her's and I feel sparks fly through my body. I let out a small moan, something I have no control over, and I feel Kirika-sempai smile into the kiss.

I'm not sure how, but Kirika-sempai manages to flip us over, so she' on top of me, sliding her thin body against my own. My arms are wrapped tight around her neck. My fingers find themselves in her beautiful hair. Her hands are bracing herself, keeping her from leaning all her weight on me, gripping my hips.

"Karin-chan! Kirika-sempai! Dinner time!"

The moment is shattered and I look up at Kirika-sempai with longing. She gives me an all knowing smile and lifts herself from me and from the bed.

"We'll finish this later." A whispered promise that keeps me anticipating more.

So with great regret, I stand to and take Kirika-sempai's offered hand. I can't wait for dinner to be over, all I want right now is to be with Kirika-sempai. I guess I always knew that I liked girls. I don't think I ever really stopped liking Kirika-sempai. Really, it's all a matter of perception.

* * *

**The End**

A/N: So I think I got all the endings of the names wrong... I've never been good with those... Also, I can't remember who called who what, so yeah... I'm sorry if I got those all wrong... But anyways, tell me what you guys think of the rest of it! Shae


End file.
